Just for Your Smile
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: James rambles around Lily. What else is new. He asks her out and she says no. He calls her name and she doesn't turn. The girl hates the sight of him but he keeps insisting. Here, the reason why. Oneshot


**Just for Your Smile**

**A/N: REVISED. Of course, it stills holds some minor mistakes because I tend to make stupid mistakes like that but I guess the structure is easier to read now. I intended to make it longer but after the last paragraph, it just seemed like enough. This IS an ONESHOT. Ok. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own very little in my pathetic life. Sadly, the Harry Potter series and characters are not one of those few things.**

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

There's no way around it. I, James Potter, love Lily Evans. You can call it infatuation, you can call it puppy love, and you can even call it a crush but I know better.

It took me a while to realize that I was in love of a girl who I used to prank, annoy, and laugh at every time I could. I don't exactly know when the transition from loathe to love started. I only know that once it did, I couldn't stop it as much as I wanted to.

I'd get mad at her, like if what I was feeling for her was her fault. I even began to wonder if she was part veela or if she had put some love potion in my pumpkin juice but no, she was a muggleborn and why would a girl who hated my guts put a love potion on my drink? So, why was she the only thing in my head for the last couple of days?

I tried to persuade myself from those thoughts; I blamed it all on the summer fever.

But soon, autumn arrived and the only thing making me melt were her eyes.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

Don't take me wrong. I've dated and hell, how much I've dated. Those girls were fine-looking ladies who were more than happy to be escorted by one of the most popular guys in school a.k.a. me.

They would laugh at my jokes and share my love for Quidditch. Those girls would melt and blush at my winks and grin. And yet, no one ever got to me as the fiery red haired did.

No, she wouldn't put up with me or my "big egoistical head" as she often used to call me.

She might have been petit but her temper was bigger than my pride. Oh, yes. I remember her constant nagging and all those little arguments we had all the time. How that shiny hair of hers would dance around her shoulders and those round green eyes sparked. She could hypnotize me into oblivion with those emeralds.

Well, it sort of happen that way you know, the day I finally accepted my feelings.

She was standing there, rambling about something trivial of a sort and the only thing I remembered was a sudden need to let her know a piece of my mind.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

I was leaning on a column with my arms crossed looking into those penetrating eyes, trying to keep it cool. She was mumbling something, I don't know what exactly. Probably yelling at me for some prank.

"…and that's why you should never hex 3rd years, you stupid git! Did you hear me? Potter? Potter? Damn it Potter, are you even listening to me?"

Too late. Those eyes had taken me into a state of deep concentration and stupor that kept me from listening whatever she was telling me. I could see everything going into slow motion.

She was putting her shiny hair behind her ears, poking me with her index finger in the chest. She was looking mad but all I could think of was

"Oh God, she's touching me"

Her hand on my chest. I was afraid she'd noticed my heart which was conveniently beating to a mille per second. She was pinning to get eye contact. Oh, those lips! They looked so soft, so exquisite and so opportunely close.

"Hold in there, hold in there."

I repeated myself. But then she did the unthinkable. See? In reality it was her fault. If only she hadn't gotten so near trying to look menacing, then I wouldn't have spent the last three years of my life making a fool of myself.

"…Snap out of it already!"

So I did. I grab her by the waist and pulled her near me. Her eyes were wide opened, too surprised to even tried to stop me. I pressed my lips against hers gently. I was right. They tasted like fresh blueberries. My favorite.

I tried to deepen down the kiss and, to my surprise this time, she let me. No matter what Sirius says about seeing things that weren't really there, I'm more than sure she was kissing me back too.

But suddenly I was pushed away, first with weak attempts but then it got more violent until I was finally forced to step aside, very reluctantly I must say.

She was speechless.

Wow

Funny, how the two weirdest things in my life happened in the same day: Me kissing Evans and seeing her speechless.

She opened her mouth several times but wouldn't find any words. She looked like a goldfish, an extremely hot goldfish. Wait…that sounded weird. Finally, she gave in and walked away.

"Lily!" I managed to say but she didn't replied and just made a small wave with her hand which meaning I couldn't identify.

She was ready to slap me, I was sure of that. Just as she'd get her senses back she was going to haunt me until eternity.

Yet, maybe it was just my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a grin on her face for a second, just for a little second…she smiled.

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

That may sound silly but since that moment I got some…hope I guess you can call it. That moment made me want to hold on.

All of this just for the slight the possibility of being the guy that made her smiled.

Needless to say, that was more than worthy.

**So, how did you like it? C'mon! I'll be happy with one review. Scout girl word. Ok, maybe I never was actually a scout girl but you get the point. Now, go, review! Please?**


End file.
